And Now It's Time for Silly Songs with Larry: The Complete Collection
And Now It's Time for Silly Songs with Larry: The Complete Collection is a 2-disc set featuring 35 Silly Songs to celebrate the 20th Anniversary of VeggieTales. Songs *VeggieTales Theme Song (Disc 1 only) (Silly Animal Songs) *The Water Buffalo Song (re-recording from Where's God When I'm S-Scared? 15th Anniversary Edition) *The Song of the Cebú (from Josh and the Big Wall!) *Monkey (from The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's) *Lance the Turtle (from Gideon: Tuba Warrior) (Silly Dance Songs) *Dance of the Cucumber (from Rack, Shack, and Benny) *Schoolhouse Polka (from Sumo of the Opera) *Hopperena (from Twas the Night Before Easter) *Endangered Love (from King George and the Ducky) (Silly Food Songs) *His Cheeseburger (from Madame Blueberry) *Pizza Angel (from Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush) *The Biscuit of Zazzamarandabo (from Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue) *Donuts for Benny (from Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving) *Supper Hero (from The League of Incredible Vegetables) (Silly Me Songs) *Love My Lips (from Dave and the Giant Pickle) *Belly Button (from The Ballad of Little Joe) *Sneeze if You Need To! (from Abe and the Amazing Promise) *Astonishing Wigs! (from Princess and the Popstar) *Happy Toothday (from The Little House That Stood) (Silly Christmas Songs) *Oh, Santa! (from The Toy That Saved Christmas) *The Eight Polish Foods of Christmas (from The Little Drummer Boy) (Silly People Songs) *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything (from A Very Silly Sing-Along) *The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps (from The End of Silliness?) *The Blues With Larry (from Duke and the Great Pie War) *Best Friends Forever (from The Penniless Princess) *Goodnight Junior (from It's a Meaningful Life) (Songs About Silly Places) *Gated Community (from Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler) *A Mess Down In Egypt (from Moe and the Big Exit) (Silly Stuff Songs) *Sport Utility Vehicle (from A Snoodle's Tale) *Sippy Cup (from Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella) *Where Have All the Staplers Gone? (from Pistachio: The Little Boy That Woodn't) *Pants (from Sweetpea Beauty) *Larry's High Silk Hat (from Lyle the Kindly Viking) *The Hairbrush Song (from Are You My Neighbor?) *Bubble Rap (from Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men) *Kilts and Stilts (from Mac Larry and the Stinky Cheese Battle) Fun Facts Trivia *Each song (except for the Theme Song) appears on both discs, with Disc 1 featuring each standard version, and Disc 2 featuring sing-along/karaoke versions. *The songs on Disc 1 are completely out of order, and are separated into the following categories: Silly Animal Songs, Silly Dance Songs, Silly Food Songs, Silly Me Songs, Silly Christmas Songs, Silly People Songs, Songs About Silly Places, and Silly Stuff Songs. *The songs on Disc 2 are in alphabetical order, and without a "Play All" option. *Additionally, each song featured on disc 1 that were made in the full screen aspect ratio are stretched around the edges of the screen so they fit alongside the ones made in widescreen. This includes Bellybutton which is already in widescreen, and Larry's High Silk Hat which had a widescreen version included as a bonus feature on the Lyle the Kindly Viking DVD. Each full screen song remains unchanged on Disc 2, because most of the sing-along versions are taken directly from previously released DVDs. Goofs *For an unknown reason, My Baby Elf (from Lord of the Beans) and Do the Moo Shoo (from The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown) aren't included on either disc, or the album of the same title that came out the same day. Thus, calling this "The Complete Collection" is technically wrong. **Though, it may be possible that there wasn't enough room to contain the songs from those two episodes. Gallery Category:DVDs Category:Compilation Releases Category:Specials/Films